


Пепел

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, тушение сигары об человека
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Поцелуй грязный, неловкий, агрессивный и в нем ни капли любви — ровно то, что Артур привык получать от Датча.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Пепел

Поцелуй грязный, неловкий, агрессивный и в нем ни капли любви — ровно то, что Артур привык получать от Датча. Ровно то, что ему сейчас нужно, чтобы заглушить то тянущее, по-жабьи гадкое и осклизлое внутри, что тонкой нитью какой-то унизительной обиды вьется отсюда и далеко-далеко, не отпуская ни на минуту. 

Прижав Артура к стене какого-то заброшенного амбара, Датч лапает его где придется, при этом умудряясь не отказывать себе в удовольствии отличной новой кубинской сигары, которую ему раздобыл где-то в богатеньком доме Хозия. 

Конечно, Датч знает, где этим утром был Артур. Это легко понять, даже не принюхиваясь к тонкому едва уловимому аромату цветочного парфюма, оставленного на его коже легким касанием на прощанье. Это легко понять, ведь игрок в покер из него хреновый и рожа откровенно кислая. Членам банды ван дер Линде и в особенности самому Артуру жизнь подкидывает достаточно поводов для недовольства — но вот это конкретное выражение лица Датч считывает всегда, достаточно одного взгляда. 

Датч слишком хорошо его знает — добрую половину нужных кнопок он поместил внутрь Артура сам. 

Колено надавливает ему на пах, заставляя непроизвольно развести ноги, и Датч так жадно вылизывает рот, ероша волосы и до боли сжимая их в кулаке, как будто не трахался с ним добрую пару лет — именно сегодня, именно сейчас, потому что именно это заводит его, именно это заставляет Датча возбуждаться, именно от этого его глаза и пах наливаются кровью, а руки — силой. Именно это Артур не может задавить в себе, как ни пытается, как ни твердит ему разум и все вокруг. 

— Не смей быть верным никому, кроме меня, слышишь? — рычит Датч, и крепкий запах власти, табака, мужского пота, помады для волос и выдубленной на солнце и заветренной коровьей кожи перекрывает все мысли и все чувства. Датч держит его лицо в ладонях, — мокрый от слюны корешок сигары упирается ему в висок, — и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Не прерывая взгляда, делает долгую затяжку прямо перед его носом, и конец сигары расцветает рыже-алым. Член Датча упирается Артуру в бедро, и такой стояк легко ощутить даже через два слоя грубых джинсов. Рука скользит под расстегнутый ворот рубашки, усыпанные перстнями пальцы резко дергают, и лишняя пуговица отскакивает, оторвавшись. Артур может лишь отчаянно вцепляться в его одежду, жадно возя ладонями по спине и заднице и прижимая к себе теснее. 

— Да, Датч, — выдыхает Артур, и имя тонет в шипении кожи и боли. — Блядь... 

Сигара, которую Датч не выпускает из рук и которая с его привычной ловкостью никоим образом не мешает ему делать то, что он делает и никогда, никогда не оставляет следов на его собственной одежде, раскаленным концом прижимается к ключице, и боль нарастает до невыносимой, похожей на пулю, прошивающую плечо насквозь. Артуру нестерпимо хочется оттолкнуть его руку — но он отворачивается и терпит, пока поцелуй сигары не прекращается. 

— Неубедительно, — шипит Датч ему в шею, прикусывая кожу зубами. Рука сжимает его член через джинсы до боли, но это боль иного рода — та, которая отвлекает от ожогов. — Вот тебе пометка на память, м? 

Нос улавливает запах паленого, и Артур непроизвольно толкается навстречу крепкой хватке и молчит сквозь зубы. Датч прав: нет таких вещей, которые нельзя было бы выжечь каленым железом — и некоторые из них стоят того, чтобы терпеть эту боль. 

— Славно. Что она, — он запинается, — что они все могут дать тебе, чего не могу я? А, Артур? — Он сжимает пальцы не его шее — не настолько сильно, чтобы было невозможно дышать, но достаточно, чтобы ощутить свою беспомощность. Хватая ртом воздух, Артур впивается в ткань его жилета на спине, желая разорвать — но это не лучшая идея. 

— Н... ничего, — выдавливает он. 

— Именно, — в голосе Датча сквозь властный тон пробивается что-то похотливое и грязное, выворачивающее все мужское и животное, что есть в Артуре, наизнанку — вот оно, бери, живи им, действуй, делай так, как оно велит тебе. Делай так, как велит тебе Датч — ведь вы с ним одной крови. 

Датч прикусывет его губу до крови, впиваясь поцелуем, и металлический ее привкус вперемешку с горьковатым — табака щекочет язык. Второе клеймо выжигается недалеко от первого, чуть ниже, ближе к груди — там не заметит никто, кто не будет раздевать его, помыть ли, зашить рану или трахнуть — не имеет значения, на это Датчу плевать. Артуру кажется, что яйца, наверное, уже давно посинели от того, как Датч сжимает их — с такой силой можно держать револьвер или сжимать кулак, прежде чем выбить кому-то зубы, а еще так сжимают поводок невоспитанного дурного пса, который рвется из рук, учуяв запах текущей суки. Датч касается губами совсем рядом со свежим ожогом, и Артур шипит; а потом язык проходится по больному, и он, зажмурившись, прикусывает губу.  
Большой палец грубо растирает ему сосок, пока Датч, даже не стараясь найти его губы, влажно выцеловывает и посасывает где-то под челюстью, как будто помечает его и своими выделениями тоже, оставляя на коже свой крепкий запах. Артур еще несколько дней будет чувствовать его — до ближайшей гостиницы с ванной комнатой еще множество миль и дел. Датч это тоже, конечно, знает. 

Датч толкается бедрами, потираясь пахом о пах — рваные движения, полные хаоса, в точности, как и он сам. 

— Никто не будет любить тебя так, как я, Артур, никогда, — рука снова проскальзывает между ними и пальцы сжимаются на его паху, и он безрезультатно толкается и толкается, пытаясь получить столь желанную разрядку. И когда он, кажется, уже близок, другая рука, та, что с сигарой, сдавливает пальцами ему щеки, заставляя открыть рот — не то чтобы он отказался бы открыть его и без этого, — и Датч целует его высунутый язык, втягивает губами, и, отпустив, сплевывает на него вязкую каплю, размазывает большим пальцем собственную слюну. 

А потом, когда Артур, не глотая, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, думая, что разрядка уже близка — он слышит шипение, и боль растворяется укусом ядовитой змеи на языке. 

Он распахивает глаза и впивается поцелуем в рот Датча, силясь перебить эту боль чем-то похуже; во рту он едва ли чувствует что-либо кроме пепла на кончике языка — все выжжено до самых, кажется, костей. Он сглатывает слюну — свою и Датча — вместе с пеплом и кровью; слова застревают на языке, как все несказанное прежде. Последнее движение бедер не приносит никакого удовольствия, только липким замарывает джинсы. 

— Я знаю, — говорит он — и это самая что ни на есть правда.


End file.
